The Mind of The Man
by ReconditeAgony
Summary: The Man is more than a title. The one who holds it in her grasp has gone through more than some believe, but she refuses to let her deniers get to her. Every footstep she takes to get to the ring is a symbol of her journey to get to this point in her career. Happy MANniversary!


Several superstars have walked the ramp to head for the ring either with smiles on their faces or determined looks on their faces. With every footstep they take, they leave their marks and their legacies out within reaching distance of the fans, whether if it's that they want to pour out their impact or make brutal statements without any remorse. Only few would hold a combination of those things.

One superstar though was now making her way to the ring, her face full of determination as she heard her name be called. Her fiery red-orange hair bounced up and down with every footstep she took.

The title she wore on her shirt bore every part of her own difficult journey she took to get to where she currently was, and the Raw Women's Championship she wore over her shoulder symbolized how worth her struggles were. Truthfully, she had been through an agonizing ordeal, which led to her new title being worth everything to her, even when many people had questioned such a thing.

Every footstep she took was her stepping on her own struggles to build herself up when others doubted her and her potential. Only she did it for herself, no one else officially created her.

The typical Irish character that had since traumatized her, the thought of it greatly troubled her, as she knew that at that point, her doubters were closer to being right. Unless something had to change, she wouldn't be able to make it far in her career, and crushing it only saved her from another round of secondhand embarrassment.

The losses, which were all too familiar to her. They weren't even close to being foreign to her, but they never failed to send a wave of agonizing defeat that greatly crushed her. It was like she tried everything she could to build herself up, only to have a defeat halt her momentum. Even her one title reign three years ago was not without those losses that did more to halt her momentum rather than consistent wins to give her a boost.

And then, one of her major turmoils she had faced in the past, all those times when her once former friends had put a knife on her back, destroying any history she had with them. Paige, Charlotte, Natalya...all throwing their knives at her, leaving her forced to figure out why they chose to break away in such violent manners. The major point for her was the only thing worse than a hater is a traitor.

It all led to her breaking point, the moment she turned on Charlotte Flair at Summer Slam that planted her mark, having enough of waiting around. Only she wanted to create her mark, and she did it with relentless effort, only making her fans smile even more as they knew she had every right to be first to slap a hand across another woman without any hesitation. However, that wasn't the end of her continuing of building herself up, as her footsteps down the ramp were getting closer to the ring, all acting as her personal climb.

A new, fresher, and more vigorous form of her had finally broken its way, allowing her to show who she was, and it was not an ordinary ass-kicker, or lass kicker in her case. That was the new title she branded for herself, planted her seeds at legend Edge's own expense and then finally making her voice loud and clear at she defined herself as.

She didn't like herself, she _loved_ herself.

Twitter was where it all began, where she defined herself, a state of mind of being the top dog in the company. Ever since, she did not stray away from this very title she called herself as.

"I am the man."

The very title was more than correct in her mind, and she only smiled to herself as the crowd cheered loudly for her, very much sounding in agreement for the very name she gave for herself. It represented every victory and struggle she went through to get to this point. Not once did it leave her.

She entered the ring, still the bold smile on her face as the crowd continued cheering for her as she stepped in the middle of the ring then held the Raw Women's Championship high in the air, milking in the pride she was given and was more than thankful for it. She knew why her fans and countless others were proud of her, she had worked too damn hard to get to this point in her life to slow down to a halt, no one could come close to taking such things away from her. Like she kept telling herself in her head, she created herself, no one else aided her, and hardly a man even made a single attempt to question her, knowing that she meant every word she said and only questioning what she named herself would be earned a punch to the face.

All her pain and victories were enough for her to make herself clear. The breakout star in her stated this one very line, and several other people had said clearly how much they agreed with her.

**Becky Lynch is The Man.**


End file.
